


Hamina + Hand + Hammering Heart

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [25]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, Panic Attacks, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Whump, so much whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: So written with COMFORTEMBER – DAY 24 PANIC ATTACKSI swear I meant to make this less angsty, I got such a positive reaction to my story yesterday Seven Days, I decided to continue it on and then all the comfort got tangled up with the whump and then the angst came outMac has a panic attack after he is brought to hospital
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Hamina + Hand + Hammering Heart

Mac had been right, Jack had caught him, his boy, his kid without a moment’s hesitation. As Mac collapsed forward almost blind from the fluorescent light around him Dalton was right there. Mac hooked his one good arm around Dalton’s neck

“I didn’t tell them anything…I didn’t I swear. I didn’t break Jack. I promise.”

“Easy hoss, I know kid. I know you’re tough. Don’t worry, the nightmare is over, it’s going to be okay. Jack’s here.”

Jack had hugged him wrapping one arm around the boy’s waist and another around his head, he kept his touch light aware of how many broken bones the boy could have. Dalton registered Mac spit blood out, he didn’t react, he simply heard the wretch and the splatter across the floor then he felt Mac’s whole body collapse utterly on him. Dalton’s heart began to hammer, but it eased as he heard Mac breathing, it was rasping and painful, but it was there. He heaved Mac’s broken frame into his arms and lifted him up. Mac was absolutely limp, it terrified Jack, feeling his boy genius like a dead weight in his arms. But Dalton calmed his mind and his heart, worrying about the kid wasn’t going to help, hospital and home were the priorities now. He lifted Mac a little more shifting, so he was closer to him, all the while watching out for any potential injuries.

Dalton was quiet as he left the cell, his heavy boots stepping in dirt and blood as he walked out. The soldiers followed him out trying hard not to look at the broken kid their commanding officer was cradling in his arms. It was hard to believe at this point that Mac had ever been an agent, he looked like a torture survivor, an escaped prisoner (which of course he was). Jack continued to walk out of the compound, he registered Mac shiver as the ice cold air hit them. Dalton quickened his pace towards the helicopter. Mac turned and groaned as his body hit the relative comfort of the makeshift bed. Jack speedily pulled off his lined camo jack and wrapped around the kid, eager to provide him that was warm and not stained with blood and dirt. The men from the compound were all outside shivering as the Phoenix soldiers pointed their guns at him. Jack spoke quietly to the two doctors and nurses standing by as Mac continued to moan quietly. Extra blankets were found and wrapped around his legs and his feet. An IV was placed in his arm to try and put some nutrients in him, even sound asleep with broken fingers he gestured vaguely at the intrusion. Jack smiled at him, some things never change.

One of the soldiers caught this moment of intimacy between them and jeered.

“What’s the matter we break your little toy?”

Dalton’s whole body went stiff, initially he didn’t turn around. His men backed away from him, waiting for the explosion and then he span around, his side arm appearing out of nowhere, he moved towards the man at speed and then gun was pressed into the man’s head

“You think that’s funny, you little shit?”

“Your friend, he was funny, listening to him scream was funny”

“You think it’s okay, torturing a kid for what? For information? For kicks?”

“Yes…we did. We took your boy and broke all his bones…come on kill me…I can see it in your eyes, you’re an animal just like us.”

The man started to laugh and shut his eyes. A shot rang out. The man opened his eyes, shocked that he was still breathing and felt Jack’s fist make contact with his face. Then Dalton put his gun back in it’s holster and walked away. The gunshot had made Mac shake harder on the bed, Jack moved towards him to put a hand on his shoulder and offer him some comfort. The kid grabbed Jack’s wrist in his sleep and refused to let go, only muttering to himself under his breath. Dalton manoeuvred his hand around and gripped Mac’s fingers in return, telling him he was going to be fine, that he was going home. He stepped up onto the helicopter, keeping up a steady stream of encouraging words as they flew away. Jack hoped Mac heard him, he prayed some part of his brain was listening to him. At one point during the flight the boy’s shaking became so violent that they Jack had to put his hand on his shoulder to calm him, even though Mac remained absolutely asleep, somehow Jack’s fingers touching his shoulder produced a kind of calm. 

Considering the circumstances, the rest of helicopter ride was relatively calm. The problems began when they reached the hospital. They ended up landing in Finland, the medical staff insisted despite Jack’s protestations that Mac simply wasn’t well enough to travel further without some recovery time, multiple examinations by other doctors and his hand being splintered. Dalton protested, argued, even got Thornton on the phone, but she annoyingly agreed with them at least for a little while, that they should rest and recover. So Jack found himself in some tiny out of the way hospital in a tiny town – Hamina…at least he could pronounce it Jack thought cynically. By the time they arrived on the landing pad of the local medical centre Jack eased his hand out of Mac’s and shook the kid awake, desperately trying to be gentle. Mac snapped awaked immediately, his eyes darting around them. Jack explained to him that they had to stay here for a few days, Mac sighed and Jack felt a stab of guilt.

“Look kid, I promise I’ll get you back, this little stay is just to make sure you’re well enough to travel.”

Mac simply nodded. Jack helped him sit up in the helicopter, Jack wrapped his camo coat over him, it was still freezing cold even without the snow. He helped Mac onto his feet, to his annoyance Mac insisted he could walk on his own so Jack lept out of the copter first waiting for Mac to come out taking tiny shivering steps forwards. Unsurprisingly Mac tripped on the metal ladder from the helicopter scraping his feet on the stone below, Jack just about managed to grab him, so he didn’t fall fully and break a new bone. For a few seconds he simply stood there leaning on Jack, cradling his hand. He shook his head when Jack tried to help him up. Slowly he eased himself into a standing position again and began to walk. Dalton walked with him, hands at the ready if the boy fell again.

A team of medical staff waited anxious as Mac moved towards them. Slowly, painfully he moved onto the bed still keeping his hand close to chest. He heaved himself onto it with a groan and then they were off. Jack trailing behind, struggling to keep up with the doctors and nurses that now surrounded MacGyver

Mac didn’t say anything during this period, he was still so tired. He knew that all this fuss, all these medical people poking and prodding him were just something he would have to endure. He simply stared at the ceiling, barely registering the white walls racing past him. He was grateful they were inside when they cut away his jeans and t-shirt to check the rest of injures, he ignored the gasps where the extend of them were revealed. His brain had entered a peculiar in between place, he was still horribly tired, but some other part of his head was determinedly staying awake anyway.

They brought Mac into a private ward, isolated and small, the logic being that this injured boy might want some privacy and that that doctors could do whatever work they needed without other patients gawping. Unfortunately half the medical staff had turned up to have a look at the mysterious new arrival with the bruised face and the broken hand who had turned up with no explanation. A dozen or so doctors and nurses all tried to force their way in to the room where Mac was lying down blinking. Dalton got pushed back and not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of hospital, he tried to be polite about it as he shoved and grunted his way through what felt like a sea of people. A loud crash and clatter of metal made Jack’s manners disappear, he burst in through the door to see Mac scrabbling trying to get out of bed like a frightened animal.

Then they tried to examine his hand, up until this point he had had kept it close to him, tight, in a bloodied swollen ball near his chest. Mac was still struggling to see properly, the light of the hospital room made him panic, it reminded him too much of the burning white lights of the prison, all the figures around him were fuzzy, he couldn’t even make Jack out anymore. One of nurses tried to pry his broken away from him and he pushed her onto the floor without even thinking, he looked around shocked suddenly registering her sprawled on the floor

“I‘m sorry. I don’t know what happen I’m sorry…” Mac stammered at her

But she looked terrified and simply scurried away. When one of the doctors started to come forward, Mac felt his heart beating faster, his mouth started to go dry and he began to shake again. Mac twisted himself in the make shift bed, desperately trying to keep himself away from the doctor his hand grasped to his chest as though he would lose it. His mind was telling him, if they let him have it, he’d lose what was left of his hand, he felt like he was rasping for breath, he was going to die in this room, in this cold grey room, surrounded by people he didn’t know….he was going to die in this room all alone, Jack hadn’t come for him, after all, he was going to die all alone.

But then Dalton emerged, pushing through the crowd of medical staff

“Come on kid…hey I’m here, I told you, they’re just trying to make sure you’re well enough to travel”

“Jack..IIII, they’lll take my hand, if I give it to them, they’ll take my hand, they’ll take what’s left of it.”

Mac speech came out in horrible, short sharp breaths. Jack gestured for the doctors to go away, the main guy refused to move. Jack glared at him, but it achieved nothing. Instead he stood in front of him, Jack placed himself directly into Mac’s line of sight. Dalton’s eyes never left Mac, he saw the sweat pouring down Mac’s face and him moving around the bed, trying to get off it and away from him or someone, an unknown someone

“Mac…look at me, I’m right here. Listen to my voice. I got your out of that place. This is a hospital. No one is going to hurt you here. No one”

“I’m going to die..Jack..why didn’t you come for me? I’m going to die here all alone.”

“Mac, try to calm yourself, I did come for you, I’m right here. I got you out of the stone walls. I swear I’m here, you’re not in that hole in anymore.”

Jack moved slowly forward, his hands raised at Mac. Dalton pulled off his gloves and gently placed one of his hands on Mac’s and waited. And then suddenly Mac’s eyes seemed to open and clear. He looked around properly, he registered the frightened doctors now standing outside, the one remaining man who stood stubbornly inside the room, albeit at the edge by the door. Mac’s head sank back onto the bed, his hand dropped from his chest and lay on the bedding, sore and broken. He knees sank down slowly and he started to cry scarlet with shame. Jack sat on the bed next to him and brought him in for a hug, Mac lent against his chest and continued to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a note, I tried my best to describe a panic attack. I hope that I have not over glamourised or created a voyeuristic version of it. If I've messed it up, I apologise now, please don't take any kind of offence (none was meant)


End file.
